


All Along

by radiowrittenheart



Series: Mabifica Week 2015 [2]
Category: Gravity Falls
Genre: AU where everyone is happy and nothing hurts, Coming of Age, Coming out (sort of), Cute, F/F, Mabifica Week 2015, Oneshot, Realization, Sleepovers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-02
Updated: 2015-11-02
Packaged: 2018-04-29 12:25:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,077
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5127536
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/radiowrittenheart/pseuds/radiowrittenheart
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It was their first summer together as friends - and friends sometimes make things awkward.</p>
            </blockquote>





	All Along

**Mabcifica Week**  --  _November 1st-7th_

 **Day 2;**   _Firsts_

**~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~**

 

They were both singing so incredibly offkey, but then again, compared to the auto-tuned pop star, who wouldn’t? Using hairbrushes as their microphones, Mabel and Pacifica were struggling to keep up with the ultra-fast Top 40 hit song, but finding it close to impossible.

Pacifica was practically squinting at the karaoke machine as she ended the second verse, “Because, baby, I’m shooting like a star and you’re going way too far-”

“-that’s not how it goes!” Mabel interjected.

Pacifica raised an eyebrow, and looked to her friend. “What do you mean, it’s- _crap, the chorus_ -”

Together, the two girls belted out lyrics about being betrayed about a crazy ex-lover and exacting hilarious revenge, even if maybe that wasn’t exactly how the song went. At this point, they were pretty much improvising it, striking ridiculous dance poses along with their singing. Finally, the song ended with a rapid drum beat and both Mabel and Pacifica burst into laughter, falling back onto their pillow fort.

Mabel cheered, waving her arms about in the air. “We rock!” she declared. “We should, like, audition for the Talent Factor and become famous singers!”

Pacifica playfully rolled her eyes, “Yeah, bring your pink karaoke machine up onstage and show them our mad skills.”

Breathless and exhilarated from God knows how many songs they had belted out together, Pacifica now settled into their demolished fort, catching the soda that Mabel threw her way. Sure, it was generic diet stuff, but soda was soda, after all. And tonight was one of the nights where Pacifica simply didn’t care.

This time last year, they had been at each other’s necks. Now, this summer was all new and so were they.

Braces-free, short-haired and sweet as ever, Mabel was embracing being thirteen.

Meanwhile, never changing on the outside, Pacifica felt everything inside of her blossoming.

All because of just one friend.

“So!” Mabel said, clasping her hands and giggling a little too much because of her sugar high. “What’s next?”

Pacifica shrugged as she cracked open her soda. “Whatever you’re up for,” she replied.

Mabel gasped, then nearly twirled as she flopped onto her bed. “Bad lipsyncing, TV edition!” she declared, fishing a remote out from between the wall and the mattress. “It’s something Great Uncle Ford and I do all of the time when we can’t sleep. Trust me, you’ll love it.”

She turned on the ancient tube television that had been lugged up into the attic in the beginning of this summer, and flipped to a random channel that displayed a tacky reality tv show.

Keeping the channel muted, Mabel blurted out, “Oh, look at me, I’m flipping this table because my husband has more than one mistress!”

Pacifica nearly spit out her soda, and watched with humor as Mabel subbed terrible lines for the people on the grainy television screen. Things along the lines of _“Dang it, my spray tan bottle is jammed!”_ to _“What the heck, Branden, I asked for a Lamborghini not a Maserati!”_ nearly made Pacifica bust a gut laughing until she stole the remote from Mabel and switched to a new channel.

Some tacky movie was on, and from the looks of the current scene, it was a sappy romance.

“We’re always going to be together,” Mabel swooned, trying her best at a deep voice.

“We’re in this together, no matter what,” Pacifica joined in, trying her best to stifle her laughter.

The both of them spouted out cheesy romance lines, until the scene got awkward, when the two love interests began heavily making out. Mabel fumbled with the remote for a moment, and then flipped it to some random news program.

“That kissing looked so unrealistic anyway,” Pacifica mumbled, taking a sip of her soda.

“Oh, yeah, s-sort of,” Mabel muttered, as she scratched the back of her neck.

Pacifica raised an eyebrow at her friend. “Sort of?” she asked, with a slight lilt in her voice. “Like you know?”

Mabel’s face nearly turned red, and she curled up into her nightgown. “Mabel’s not here, she’s in Sweater Town!” she blurted out. “Mabel says dumb stuff in Sweater Town.”

“Yeah, well, Sweater Town is getting another resident,” Pacifica spoke up, playfully tugging on her friend’s nightgown. “Come on, last year, you were freakin’ boy crazy. Did you do something I don’t know? Did you keep a secret over all of those Skype chats we shared?”

“Maybe,” Mabel said, slightly peeking out.

Pacifica laughed, and managed a sly grin. “Wanna spill?” she asked.

There was a pregnant pause between the two girls, until Pacifica nodded, edging away from Mabel and going back to flipping through channels until she settled on a repeat of a stupid ‘90’s sitcom.

There were about five minutes into the episode until Mabel broke the silence with a nervous laugh.

“Funny story,” she trilled. “It wasn’t a guy-”

“Wait,” Pacifica said, holding up both of her hands. “So you have kissed someone?”

Mabel nodded. “It was back in Piedmont, Dipper and I went to some stupid pep rally and-” She stammered, waving her hands around. “-in the afterparty, I kind of just found out some stuff. That’s all.”

“You don’t have to share it,” Pacifica assured, twirling her hair around one finger.

“Do you want me to?” Mabel said.

“Not if you feel weird about it.”

At that statement, Mabel paused, and nodded. There was another brief silence until she spoke up again, “I dunno, Paz. I’m just still figuring this stuff out too. Dipper’s cool with it, and aside from him, you’re the only one who knows now.” She took a deep breath, then smiled her usual smile. “But it was a really good first kiss, just so you know.”

Pacifica laughed. She hadn’t experienced that yet, no matter how fancy parties she had been dragged to...

...and Mabel probably had hers at a party or behind the bleachers or some typical teenage way-

-Pacifica kept her gaze on her friend for a moment, and made a really, really dumb wish.

Her train of thought was broken when there was the sound of a doorbell from downstairs, and Mabel leaped off of the bed. “Pizza’s here!” she exclaimed. “Let’s hope they remembered to put M&M’s on it this time!”

Pacifica got up, following suit after her friend-

-or, at least, maybe in some sort of silly mindset, perhaps the atmosphere of the sleepover, she wanted something more.

 

**Author's Note:**

> Their karaoke song totally wasn't a reference to "Blank Space" which is, like, the Mabcifica song.
> 
> Comments are always appreciated!


End file.
